1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a trigger switch.
2. Related Art
Some trigger switches used in an electrical tool has a lock mechanism for maintaining a pulled-in state of a trigger, that is, holding the tool in an operation state. Such a lock mechanism is generally configured to lock projection of the trigger by engaging a lock button arranged on a housing to a lock member extending parallel to a pull-in direction of the trigger from a side of the trigger towards the housing of a trigger switch, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-351546.
In such a trigger switch, a stress may concentrate at a root of the lock member when impact is applied to the trigger, and the lock member may break.
In particular, in an electrical tool having a shape in which a handle projects out from a main body towards a lower side as with an electric drill, a stress to bend a lower end of the handle towards a front side of the main body tends to act when dropped. Thus, there are many cases where a force for pushing the trigger downward acts on the trigger switch and cracks form at an upper part of the root of the lock member and the trigger.